The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Identity verification services are often used by businesses and/or government agencies to ensure that information provided by users is associated with the identity of a real person. Businesses or government agencies may verify the identity of the real person using identity information indicated by physical identifying documents (e.g., driver's license, passport, identity cards, etc.), or they may verify identity information against authoritative sources (e.g., credit bureaus, government database(s), corporate database(s), etc.).
In order to authenticate a user's identity, many identity verification services utilize identity information from physical identifying documents, images or videos of physical identifying documents, authentication or authorization credentials, identity scores, biometric data, or knowledge-based authentication (KBA) data. The identity information may be provided to the identity verification service (directly or through the businesses/government agencies) physically or electronically (e.g., entering and submitting identity information to an authentication mechanism via a web form). Some identity verification services employ or otherwise utilize identity management systems to manage individual identities, authentication, authorization, roles, and privileges within or across one or more organizations.